hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Natsuki Rin
Natsuki Rin '(夏木りん ''Natsuki Rin ''or 'นัทสึกิ ริน in the thumbThai sub) is a 2nd grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, she appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Ruuju) Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things YPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especailly with her favourite sports, such as soccer. Relationships Yumehara Nozomi ': Nozomi and Rin have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the others of Pretty Cure. Though Rin refuses to be a part of it in the beginning, she eventually receives the Cure of Passion's power when admitting that the thing she is most afraid of is losing Nozomi. 'Minazuki Karen ': Rin and Karen did not get along at first, but learned to sort most of their differences out as they worked together. However, as Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua, they do not let their normal selves' feelings toward each other get in the way, and it is usually thanks to that, Rin and Karen make up afterward. Transformations '''Pretty Cure Metamorphose! '- "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official transformation phrase used by Rin to transform into Cure Rouge in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Rin's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure...". She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body then becomes covered in a red glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair turns red, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Rouge recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Rin's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metmorphose!" Then her CureMo's screen glows and red light surrounds her body. Next a red tunnel appears with light showing at the end. Rin appears with her body covered in flames. Her arm warmers appear and in a burst of fire, her entire outfit appears. Cure Rouge flies down, she opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Etymology '''Natsuki (夏木) : Natsu (夏) translates to "summer", most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and ki (木) translates to "tree". Rin (りん) : A name with many possible meanings, as both a name and a word used in everyday language, depending on how it is written in kanji. Rin's name is written in hiragana instead, so it is not possible to find an exact meaning for her name, particularly since none of the potential meanings relate to her powers or her personality. It is possible that her name was simply an arbitrary choice. Although Rin's name is written in hirigana, if it was written in kanji like this: rin (凜), it would mean dignified. Her name means "summer tree dignified." Cure Rouge ''': "Rouge" is the French word for "red", her signature color. French is also a language often used in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 universe. Songs Rin's voice actor Takeuchi Junko, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Sanpei Yuko who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Ise Mariya who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai '''who voices Akimoto Komachi, '''Maeda Ai who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri 'who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Reversible *Jounetsu Duets *Ring, Rin, Link (''Along with Sanpei Yuko) *Welcome Home (Along with Sanpei Yuko) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Rin is afraid of ghosts, just like Uzumaki Naruto, an anime character voiced by the same voice actress (Takeuchi Junko). *At the end of the two seasons, Rin is the only one who does not have a strong bond with any mascot. *Rin is a little bit similar to Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure, in terms of personality. However her relationship with Karen, who resembles Honoka, is slightly awkward. This may be due to their opposite Cure forms; Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua control fire and water respectively, which are frequently depicted as opposites. Also, as Urara points out in the same episode, the two also represent passion and intelligence, another well-established opposite. *Rin is the first Pretty Cure who plays soccer. * Rin's first name and last name total as 4 syllables. *Cure Rouge is the first Pretty Cure to have red as their theme color. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Rin is represented by the hibiscus, which symbolizes style and strength in the Language of Flowers. *Rin is the first Pretty Cure to have more than one sibling. *Rin is the first Pretty Cure whose parents own a flower shop. *Cure Rouge is the only Pretty Cure with a French name and the first to have a non-English Cure name. *Rin is the first Pretty Cure to be from royal/famous descent, as shown in episode 27 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *When Rin transforms into Cure Rouge, her hair has the most noticeble color change (Brown to Red). *Rin shares her name with a singing program from Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin, Which also ties her in with the Suite Cure's Melody and Rhythm because there hair bows are thought to resemble Kagamine Rin's. *Her voice actress Takeuchi Junko played another character with fire element, Kanbara Takuya from Digimon Frontier. *She is the second sporty Pretty Cure to be in love. *She is the first Pretty Cure to have fire powers. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * Good of sports. * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Bฺoth are person without a humorous. Kujou Hikari * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name and surname total as has 4 syllables. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Real name has 1 syllable. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * N/A Akimoto Komachi * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Momozono Love * Real name has 1 syllable. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Scary of ghosts. Aono Miki * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Short hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Surname total as has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Their houses are flower shops. Kurumi Erika * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Short hair in civilian form. Tsukikage Yuri * No have grandparents in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank '''The Best Rank * N/A Gallery Gogo07.jpg DX07.jpg DX207.jpg DX307.jpg NS07.png NS207.jpg NS307.jpg 12.jpg Num-12.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures